carryonfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Holloway
|image = |imagesize = |caption = |born = 24 June 1944 |died = |cause of death = |nationality = English |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actor, Producer, Writer |years active = 1961 - present |spouse = Zena Walker (? - ?) (divorced) Debbie Wheeler (1991 - 1996) (divorced) (2 children) |partner = |children = |appearance(s) = Follow That Camel (as Ticket Collector) Doctor (as Simmons) Up the Khyber (as Major Shorthouse) Camping (as Jim Tanner) Loving (as Adrian) Henry (as Sir Thomas) At Your Convenience (as Roger (uncredited)) Carry on Christmas (TV Movie) Angle Leader / Captain Rhodes Carry on England Major Butcher }} Julian Holloway is an English actor now based in Hollywood, California, United States. He is the son of the comedy actor and singer Stanley Holloway and former chorus dancer and actress Violet Lane. He is the father of the author and former model, Sophie Dahl. Life and career Holloway was born in Watlington, Oxfordshire. In the 1962–63 television season, he was cast in his first major acting role as Quentin in four episodes of the ABC sitcom, Our Man Higgins, the story of an English butler, who works for a suburban American family headed by Frank Maxwell and Audrey Totter. Holloway became a mainstay of the Carry On films, having appeared in eight films between 1967 and 1976. His other television credits include the Uncle Silas]] television dramatisations, Elizabeth R, Remember WENN, Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads, Beverly Hills, 90210, Minder, The Professionals, The New Avengers, The Sweeney, Z-Cars and as Sergeant Patterson in the Doctor Who story Survival in 1989. His films include Young Winston (1972), Porridge (1979), The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle (1980) and The Rum Diary (2010). He has developed a reputation as a successful voice actor/vocal artist, mainly in America. In 1991, he performed the part of Captain Zed in Captain Zed and the Zee Zone and as Bradford Milbanks in James Bond Jr.. He also voiced the main antagonist Odlaw in the Where's Waldo? animated TV series. Most notably, he voiced the role of Siegfried Fischbacher in the short-lived CGI series, Father of the Pride (2004) and Walt Disney movie A Christmas Carol (2009). Holloway has also performed as a vocal artist for video games including Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Medal of Honor: European Assault. He also provides the voice for Death in the Cartoon Network animated series Regular Show (2010–present). Personal life Holloway is the son of the actor, singer and monologist Stanley Holloway and his wife Violet Lane. In 1976 Julian had a brief relationship with Tessa Dahl, daughter of the American actress Patricia Neal and British children's author Roald Dahl. The relationship produced one daughter, the author and former model Sophie Dahl, who was born the following year. In the 1980s Holloway married the actress Zena Walker but divorced soon afterwards."Zena Walker" Obituary. The Telegraph (online edition), 8 September 2003, accessed 1 December 2013. In 1991 he met and married voice over artist and actress Debbie Wheeler. That marriage ended in divorce in 1996. Holloway is a relative of the English architect and scenic designer Oliver Percy Bernard.Holloway and Richards, pp. 74–75 Sources Category:Cast